metroidfandomcom-20200222-history
Nintendo DS
:"Ds" redirects here. For the Metroid, see Hunter Metroids ds and dg. | top_game = Nintendogs, 18.67 million, all versions combined | predecessor = Game Boy Advance | successor = Nintendo DS Lite }} The is a two-screened portable game system created by Nintendo. It has a clam-shell design, which allows it to close and protect both screens at once when not in use. The bottom screen is touch-sensitive, which has made it and its games stand out from other hand-held systems. Its games include two Metroid titles, Metroid Prime Hunters and Metroid Prime Pinball, as well as the demo of Metroid Prime Hunters, Metroid Prime Hunters: First Hunt. It is compatible with the Nintendo DS Rumble Pak. There is a slightly smaller version with brighter screens known as the Nintendo DS Lite and the latest model with larger screens (among various other new features) called the Nintendo 3DS. Hardware demo.]]The lower display of the Nintendo DS is overlaid with a touchscreen, designed to accept input from the included stylus, the user's fingers, or a curved plastic tab attached to the optional wrist strap. The touchscreen allows users to interact with in-game elements more directly than by pressing buttons; for example, in the included chatting software, PictoChat, the stylus is used to write messages or draw. Traditional controls are located on either side of the touchscreen. To the left is a D-pad, with a narrow Power button above it, and to the right are the A, B, X, and Y buttons, with narrow Select and Start buttons above them. Shoulder buttons L and R are located on the upper corners of the lower half of the system. The overall button layout is similar to the controller of the Super Nintendo Entertainment System (Super Famicom in Japan). The Nintendo DS features stereo speakers providing virtual surround sound (depending on the software) located on either side of the upper display screen. This is a first for a Nintendo handheld, as the Game Boy line of systems has only supported stereo sound through the use of headphones or external speakers. A built-in microphone is located below the left side of the bottom screen. It has been used for a variety of purposes, including speech recognition (Nintendogs, Brain Age: Train Your Brain in Minutes a Day!), chatting online between and during gameplay sessions (Pokémon Diamond and Pearl), and minigames that require the player to blow or shout into the microphone. ''Metroid'' games playable on the Nintendo DS Metroid Prime Hunters DS]] *''Metroid Prime Hunters: First Hunt'' (Bundled with early consoles.) *''Metroid Prime Hunters'' *''Metroid Prime Pinball'' ''Metroid'' games playable through GBA backwards compatibility (DS and DS Lite models only) *''Metroid Fusion'' *''Metroid: Zero Mission'' *''Metroid (Classic NES Series)'' (Also playable as Metroid: Zero Mission unlockable extra.) ''Metroid'' cameos on the Nintendo DS 's PDA resembles a Nintendo DS.]] *''WarioWare: Touched!'' *''Animal Crossing: Wild World'' *''Tetris DS'' *''Kirby Super Star Ultra'' *''Phantasy Star Ø'' *''WarioWare D.I.Y.'' *''Picross DS'' *''Jam With The Band'' ''Metroid'' cameos through GBA backwards compatibility *''WarioWare, Inc.: Mega Microgame$!'' *''Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga'' *''WarioWare: Twisted!'' References ru:Nintendo DS Category:Consoles Category:Nintendo DS